novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn
i i "Well then. Let's make some cool weaponry and get our own soldiers killed in the process." - Red Dawn. "Recruitment standards have truly hit an all time low, this chap has the intelligence of a Donkey's arse!" - Silus, upon seeing Dawn for the first time "Yo, Dawn, wanna go drink a beer or two while we watch and hire a bunch of strippers and Censored?" - Rahkon. "Bu-but, sir, ga-GAH, FINE." - HAC's normal reaction to every single request Dawn gives him. "You are an idiot that deserves to die." - SLAI's normal reaction to every single request Dawn gives him. "WHY!?" - Everyone's normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. "YOU'RE EXILED!" - Alex Talis' normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. "..." - Varren's normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. Red Dawn joined NOVA during the Coruscant Aftermath era, as a war-torn pre-teenager at the age of 9 - 12 (precise age unknown). He belongs to a species that once held the status of "Greatest Warriors In The Galaxy", because of their potential, fighting/hunting instinct, metahuman abilities, their ability to tag harder into their instincts the closer they are to death (or the longer they fight), recovering faster from serious wounds, etc. Dawn lost his ability to tag into the Force after his first "digitalization" experiment, that he did on himself (even though his species has a lower midi-chlorian count than that of a human, not to mention his bloodline had their access to the Force broken by the first Dawn ever, "Prime" Dawn, who was one of the most powerful members of his species ever, in fear that they'd go corrupt or become too powerful for their own good). Early Known Life Dawn, after a harsh war between AVON and "Dawnverse" NOVA, traveled to our current dimension, through usage of a harvested interdimensional rift, landing on an early aftermath Coruscant, at the toes of a man known as Rahkon, who then suggested he should join NOVA (actually KO'ed him and then tossed him into a ship, sending him to the Scorpion). Dawn began his NOVA life as a cargo worker in the Scorpion, being sent into exile a couple hundred times for reasons such as swearing, stalking, shouting, only knowing basic Basic the moment he joined NOVA, spending time with Rahkon and other exiled peeps, etc. As the Scorpion was assaulted for the first time ever, he showed his species' combat and physical prowess, which obviously turned him into your typical NOVA soldier. Around his 666th kill as a NOVA soldier, he was promoted to his squad's secondary leader. His comrades despised him for that, as they saw him as inferior, being a bunch of racists and xenophobics. Later, as his squad walked on one of Coruscant's moon, they were assaulted. Explosions were heard, rocks turned into shred! Shred that soon fell on his squad, but Dawn quickly thought of a way of escaping, and was later promoted to Officer as a reward. Dawn, although happy, remembered the torments of war, being ever so changed (you can assume he developed a minor psychosis that made him not so serious but much more analyctical than your average joe). NOVA vs BS (not that BS) Dawn helped Talis and Silus penetrate the BS HQ on Coruscant, serving as a "masterkey" for the doors and security devices there. Dawn, together with Rahkon, after Jalos fell, figured it'd be funny to hunt down what remained of BS and do some dirty stuff with them... ... And so they did. Yeah. That's right. I'm dirty. Alex's Fall As the years passed, Dawn eventually got promoted to High Councilor, and the Supreme Councilor O'Science And Technology. Many things happened, such as Rahkon ruling NOVA, then Talis coming back, then Talis leaving NOVA at Maverick's command, who in turn made Dawn NOVA's 2nd leader. Dawn eventually became the temporary leader of NOVA, his reign being known as "The Reign Where Genetically Modified Weed Was Absolutely Mandatory". Once again, Talis came back and started ruling over NOVA ever so poorly. Dawn kept his position, and his influence grew smaller as the cycles passed, to the point where he was nothing but a weapon designer, who had fun with Rahkon. Rahkon eventually joined Dawn and Alex in NOVA's leadership, but, later, he left NOVA... forever. Alex got mad at Dawn sometimes, and threatened to exile him. Years passed, and the "Insurrection" grew ever so powerful. Alex was dethroned without any honor, after once leaving NOVA with nothing but arrongancy. Dawn, like usual, kept his position after NOVA obtained a new leader. Whatever Happened From The Cylian/NOVA War Up To The Revenge Of The Cylians era During the first Cylan vs NOVA war, Dawn didn't do much and acted as a scientist, greatly pushing NOVA's technology forward. Then some more wars happened, we overused the Cylian idea, then "The Revenge Of The Cylians" era came, which started with Dawn becoming rogue, for an unknown reason, making NOVA go into a civil war. Later, it was discovered that everyone in NOVA was being manipulated by the Cylians (this is cheesy, like seriously, because you have craploads of geniuses and Force sensitive users in NOVA, yet none of them thought about the Cylians or thought of a way of ending the civil war. Jackbutts.). The Cylians basically owned NOVA and NOVA died temporarily. The New Response Following the years after the fall of NOVA, Dawn remained as a scientist and was contacted by Silus to help create a force sensitive droid army, which he gladly agreed to. 10 years after, the two found Hypith Prowis, and started NOVA anew and finally killed Overlord Bolik. Siraxians Vs NOVA An artifical species called the Siraxians was found on Taralon and, being extremely hostile, attacked NOVA. The Siraxians proved to be a tremendous match for NOVA, and several exams showed that the Siraxians weren't just artifical but featured the best elements from several species. However, NOVA still proved to be the best and defeated the Siraxians. (I don't recall if NOVA destroyed the Siraxians or followed Dawn and Silus' idea of mentally reprogramming the Siraxians and sending them to an isolated area. Someone PM me on this.) The Amazing Era Of The Harenarians/Zephyrians/NOVA Conflict So Dawn's species, thought to be extinct or just really far away, was found, first, on Taralon, then on several other places. Silus and Dawn went to Taralon to figure out if there were really Harenarians there. There were, and they were attacked by them, engaging into a battle in which Silus got injured badly by getting caught off guard by several Harenarians. What they didn't know was that the Zephyrians, in crystal ships, were preparing to exterminate the Harenarians on Taralon, and Silus and Dawn helped evacuate the Harenarians on Taralon. The Zephyrians obviously didn't like this, getting angry at NOVA, and so NOVA decided to engage into diplomatic discussions with both the Zephyrians and the Harenarians. These meetings didn't even go past the following amount of meetings: one. Yeah. The first and last meeting happened like this: Harenarians trying to not go guns blazing, succeeding in this, the Zephyrians trying to hide their hatred for the Harenarians, NOVA leading the discussion, then the Zephyrians indirectly insulted the Harenarians, the Harenarian diplomat called the Zephyrian diplomat the worst thing a Harenarian can call another Harenarian (a honorless coward), and so the Zephyrians made their guard attack the Harenarians, the Harenarians escalating the war to a space battle, destroying 1 or 2 Zephyrian vessels, but, of course, the Harenarians, being at their lowest point, didn't stand much of a chance against both the Zephyrians and NOVA, and so Silus and Dawn, mostly because Dawn is a Harenarian himself, went in and saved a few Harenarians. Eventually NOVA started storing Harenarians in IDP's and putting the extra ones in Hyperspace Stasis, and started giving the Zephyrians several Harenarians. The Zephyrians realized NOVA was hiding some Harenarians, and so the Zephyrians, technologically superior to NOVA, threatened to attack. Now NOVA is in heavy discussion and preparing their troops for mass scale war. The Zephyrians will not stop until even Dawn himself is delivered to them (peaceful species my shiny metal arse). Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers Homo Harenarius Physiology *'Highly Precise Hearing' **'Infrasound & Ultrasound Detection' *'Superhuman Strength': Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Speed: ' Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Agility:' Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Self explanatory. His reflexes were further enhanced because of his technologic nature. *'Natural Hunting Prowess:' Self explanatory. *'Natural Combat Prowess:' Self explanatory. *'Highly Precise Vision:' Mostly self explanatory. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: '''Harenarians can see most of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. **'Gravitational Fields Perception: Harenarians can see, to some extent, gravitational fields. **'Night Vision: '''Harenarians, to some extent, can see in the dark. *'Electromagnetic Fields Manipulation: 'Not to be confused with the Force. *'Gravitational Fields Manipulation: 'Again, not to be confused with the Force. ''One With Technology' *'Technopathy: '''Dawn is a highly capable technopath. *'Longer Lifespan'/Slower Aging''' *'Constructs' **'Hardlight' Constructs **'Solid State Program' Constructs *'Skill Resillience: '''Because he is 'One With Technology', Dawn doesn't have to train as much as a normal person does to keep his skills intact. He can even download new skills onto himself. *Solid State Program' Mode: '''highly risky ability that wastes most of Dawn's energy resources and may cause severe brain damage and cause him to come back to his normal self with some parts of his own body missing or out of place, perhaps even mutated. However, this ability enhances all of Dawn's other abilities, making him a true 'force of technology'. *'Scanning & Detective Work': he's shown to be a good detective and to be capable of scanning people with nothing but his senses, because of the fact he is 'One With Technology'. Essentially, he can act as several kinds of scanners. 'Alcohol Resistance: '''Dawn is highly alcohol resistant, having defeated the likes of Alex Talis in drinking games, only having lost to Rahkon and the entirety of Ireland and Portugal. '''Pyrotechnics & Explosions: '''Dawn has shown remarkable natural ability at dealing with several aspects of pyrotechnics and explosions, being capable of disarming and arming bombs with ease, predicting how large the affected area will be, where it is safe, etc, etc. 'Abilities H2H Combat Mastery: 'Dawn is extremely capable at H2H combat, having defeated countless enemies using his knowledge of Harenarian, Human and Alien martial arts, NOVA Standard Combatives, NOVA Black Ops Combatives and NOVA Anti Jedi Combatives. He is arguably one of NOVA's greatest H2H combatants, and an impossibly tough opponent in close quarters combat. '''Marksmanship: '''Dawn is a highly skilled marksman. '''Womanizer: '''Dawn is a skilled womanizer. '''Manizer: '''Dawn is a skilled manizer. 'Weaknesses The Force: Dawn's subject to the power of The Force, just ask Silus. Lightsabers: '''Dawn finds it hard to defend against experienced lightsaber users, again, just ask Silus. '''Hacked: '''Dawn can be, even though this is extremely hard, hacked because of his technopathic nature. '''People Who Don't Like Pink Mental Illness: ''"All records of myself being a madman have been found to be missing and as such this claim is not, by any means, official. Activate Visual Kill Agents." - Red Dawn.''